The present invention relates to an apparatus for furnishing water, a method for controlling a electric pump, and an apparatus for controlling an electric pump, each for the purpose of injecting water into a combustion chamber of an engine. The injection of water into a combustion chamber of an engine is described in German Patent No. DE 3928611 A1.